Evil in his soul
by Pigkiller
Summary: A story about the conglict within our hero


Disclaimer: Me no own you no sue  
  
Okay this is like my third story on FF.net and I want to apologize in advance if it is a little sucky at the beginning. If you can please review, however it is not mandatory or anything.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
Introduction  
  
A woman looked down at the sleeping boy, and sighed softly. "He has grown up so much these past few years" Her face was calm, yet somehow you could feel an air of despondency coming from her. The thin woman brought a hand to the child's raven locks and sighed again. Slowly standing to her full height she looked at him for a moment longer, then turned and walked away slowly, silently. A lone tear flowing down her cheek was the only sign of her inner pain.  
  
The smell of a home cooked meal brought the young teen from another foul nightmare about the battle from a few weeks ago. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by another fine day; it was as if nature itself was mocking the depressed boy. He slowly stood up with fluidity in his movement that came from years of intense martial arts training.  
  
His young yet muscular body was covered in battle scars. In fact one of his favorite past times was to look at himself in the mirror and remember where he got each scar from, a way to remember past foes and learn from past mistakes. Right now his stomach was disturbing his thoughts and it wasn't wise to keep his mother waiting in any event.  
  
He put on a t-shirt and pair of pants and went downstairs to start on breakfast. It was beautiful feast that was laid out in front of him when he got to the kitchen, enough food to feed at least 30 people. He sat down and ate all of it in under 5 minutes. His mother also sat down and an empty chair was left on the side of the table, his father's chair. "Gohan I want to tell you something" The sound of his mother's voice got Gohan's attention and he stopped eating the delicious dessert. "I need to talk to you about your education and your training"  
  
After the conversation a shocked Gohan went back up to his room. She is actually gonna let me train, she said I could if my marks don't go down. Is this really real, or is it some twisted dream? Mom would never have let me train in the past. His thoughts continued revolving around this topic for quite some time until he decided that it was enough and went out for a walk. The forest always calmed him and walking there reminded him of all the special moments he and his father had there. This is where we came to train secretly when mom was busy. Good times, now I'll never do any of that stuff again.  
  
It was with these depressing thoughts that Gohan walked to the rushing waterfall that was usually where his old master, friend and surrogate father Piccolo was to be found. Today was no exception. The powerful Namekian was meditating silently, training his mind and resting his body. "Gohan" he nodded his head as a hello, as always showing no emotion. "What brings you here." Gohan looked at him silently and then started speaking. "My mom is going to let me train, I wanted to see if you would train me again, like before" He looked up at the floating figure before him, "I want to perfect my fighting technique and ki sensing abilities. I have concentrated too much on training to increase my power level. Once I am satisfied I will go and train with Vegeta and help him reach level 2."  
  
Piccolo then smiled and straightened from his sitting position, "Very well then, we begin now." with that he got into his fighting stance, Gohan followed suit. "You are not allowed to turn super, that way you will have to use strategy to defeat me." And then all out war erupted.  
  
It was night when he finally made his way home, beaten, bruised and bleeding but satisfied. He didn't beat his sensei but he felt that this training would help him immensely. His mother took one look at him and went to get the First Aid supplies that were always plentiful in the Son family home. "You had a good training session I see." She said while tending to one of his many wounds. "Heh, sure did" an almost unnoticeable smile was on his serious features, ChiChi noticed it however and was happy that he was finally coming out of his depression, even if it did take this beating to get him to that point.  
  
"I have something to tell you Gohan, it's very important." ChiChi looked very serious, Gohan took one look at her and concentrated on what was being said. "You will soon be a brother to either a little by or little girl. I'm pregnant."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all for the first chapter, it's just an introduction of sorts, the next chappie will be set two years from this day. 


End file.
